


Sucker For Pain

by MeCrossYou



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, but not anything graphic or dark, i wanted them laughing, if any - Freeform, if you really want to look at it as self harm, legit, mayyybe a bit of self harm, not as angsty as one might expect, parenting, so there's not so much angst, this ff is crap tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Adam came to the Barns to visit.





	Sucker For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This time [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) and I had the same song for the challenge and it was "Sucker For Pain". She wrote from Adam's perspective and I from Ronan's. Same song, different fic.   
> Some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

Ronan heard the roar of the BMW drive in the yard of the Barns and he recognized his car instantly. Which meant, Adam was here. And while Ronan finished making his cereal, Opal ran outside to greet him. He heard voices talking, but didn’t bother to concentrate enough to make out the words. Soon, the door opened and Adam walked in, carrying the girl in his arms. Adam was stronger than his scrawny looks suggested.

As soon as Adam walked in, a big black bird landed on his shoulder, cawing fondly. Ronan thought it was fondness, but it could just have been hunger. The bird was always hungry.

“Hi Chainsaw,” Adam whispered stroking its feathers with the back of his free hand, the one not supporting Opal on his hip. He plucked a cracker from his jeans pocket and fed it to the bird. Chainsaw cawed again and took off, heading for the kitchen counter to search for loose crumbs.

“You’ll spoil my bird.” Ronan said, crossing his arms.

Adam put Opal down and the girl ran to the kitchen as well. Probably to dig through the garbage.

Adam finally looked at Ronan. “Hi.” He said simply, but did not move closer. Ronan watched Adam’s guarded expression. Adam was probably assessing Ronan’s mood and calculating. Always calculating. Ronan smirked.

“Let’s go for a ride.” He said.

~~~

Ronan missed riding his BMW. The vicious roar when he pressed down the accelerator, the calming hum and exciting speed. He had a different car now. A more useful, practical one. A car not for racing, but for maintaining a farm. Adam coming back was the best time for several reasons.

“Do you leave Opal alone at home often?” Adam asked, slumped in the passenger’s seat with his feet up.

“Only sometimes.” Ronan replied not taking his eyes off the road. “I put Spongebob on TV, she’ll stay put for now. She loves it.”

Adam smirked, but didn’t say anything.

After several minutes Adam finally broke the silence.

“You can have the BMW back.”

Ronan sneered back at him. “Why?”

“I’ve been riding 'round the city with it and it draws too much attention. People always try to persuade me to race with them.”

Ronan laughed sharply. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

“Well that should be interesting.” Adam said with a half-smile. “You teaching me something…” He continued with one eyebrow raised.

Ronan felt his mood lift up one thousand percent.  He couldn’t quite explain why, but this kind of back and forth teasing dynamics was his favorite part of their relationship. He let out a loud laugh and pressed down on the pedal harder.

~~~

“Please tell me those aren’t actual jellyfishes.” Adam looked at Opal’s sandwich with pure horror and dismay.

“Dream jellyfish. Edible. Want some?” Ronan pushed the box towards Adam who just shook his head quickly and pushed it back.

“Eating peanut butter and jellyfishes on toast. You’re going to spoil her.”

Ronan looked at Opal, stuffing her face with a third sandwich.

“She wanted them like in the cartoon.” He said simply and shrugged. The girl had no human stomach, or so he thought, because the things she normally ate would have probably killed her by now. Many times he walked in on her eating cutlery and various household objects. He needed new forks.

“Opal!” Adam shouted stunned, jumping to pull a broken glass from the girl’s mouth. She bit right into it when drinking apple juice. “Stop that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Opal, however, only shrugged snatching the remains of the glass from Adam’s hands and continued to chew on it.

“No pain, no gain.” She said simply. Ronan’s laugh roared throughout the whole house.

Adam sat down, shaking his head. “She needs friends other than you. You’re a bad influence on children.” Adam directed a pointed look towards Ronan. Opal giggled and said something in Latin that Ronan hoped Adam didn’t catch.

“Damn, all this pressure gives me anxiety.” Ronan complained ironically and Adam scoffed. “Doesn’t matter, though. You can be the good parent.” Ronan said it slowly and on purpose. He wanted to see Adam’s reaction. But Adam just flipped him off, making him laugh out loud again.

Opal pushed the jellyfish box at Adam. She looked straight at him with those big eyes of hers and as serious as she could get, told him, “Do it for the fam, dog.”

For a minute, there was only silence. Adam stared at her with shock in his face and slightly opened mouth. Opal still had that serious look in her eyes. And Ronan felt completely mortified.

“That’s it.” He cut the silence as Adam started laughing to the point he had to bend in half. “Cheng is banned from this house for eternity.” He went and picked protesting Opal up, carrying her towards the stairs while Adam couldn’t stop wheezing with laughter. “No skype calls with him either.” Ronan added, as Opal tried to kick him. “I will not tolerate that kind of horrible influence on children.” After this he thought he heard something falling on the ground in kitchen, where Adam was still making noise, but he was already putting the satyr girl in her room. There was no reason to try putting her in bed, because she never did what she didn’t want to do and Ronan knew she wouldn’t sleep yet. The girl only hissed at Ronan, but stayed in her room, muttering curse words under her breath. Ronan told her to go to bed, just because. He patted her slightly on the head. Opal threw him a glare and pushed him out of the bedroom.

When Ronan came back to the kitchen, Adam’s laughter had subsided. Now, he was eating the jellyfish.

“Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal.” He replied to Ronan’s unspoken question with a disgusted expression and made him laugh.

~~~

The fire that Ronan built outside burned high and hot, but they still shared a blanket sitting by it. They probably didn’t need it, but neither of them did anything about it. Ronan enjoyed sitting so close to Adam, when he was allowed to.

“How often you talk to Gansey and others?” Adam asked suddenly, chin propped up on his knees.

“Weekly, mostly.” Ronan replied, probing the fire with a stick. It didn’t do anything, there was no purpose to it, he just liked watching the flames change and dance. “Why?”

Adam took a long time to reply. Ronan let him compose his thoughts.

“Me too. That’s good, I suppose. I just thought…” Adam cut off, and rephrased, “I just feared it would be a rarer occasion.” He finished, continuing to stare at the fire.

Ronan felt a sudden burst of anger in his chest. “You thought they’d forget you.” He snapped.

Adam looked at him, expression calm and focused. “Don’t pretend you don’t care.” He said, something in his voice making Ronan even angrier.

He was tempted to just get up and leave, but he really didn’t want to. Instead, he gritted through his teeth, “No one’s forgetting anyone.”

Adam seemed shocked for a moment and then composed himself. This time, Ronan thought he saw some anger in Adam’s eyes.

“We are not forgetting you.” He said with a terrifying calmness. Ronan noticed his choice of word ‘we’.

“And besides…” Adam kept talking, “You are right. No one’s forgetting anything. Love and the loyalty, that's what we stand for, remember?” Adam smiled at him challengingly and Ronan felt all the anger go away, replaced with amusement.

“I swear to God, if you too start quoting Cheng, I will stick a log up your…” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Adam kissed him. And when that happened, the last thing Ronan wanted to do was speak.

After a few minutes, Ronan leaned his forehead on Adam’s panting, and said. “Let’s put some shit into the fire.”

Adam looked at Ronan’s smiling face and laughed. “Well that was random. What do you want to burn?”

“I don’t know.” Ronan shrugged, standing up. “Stuff.” He took Adam’s hand helping him stand and lead him to the Barns.

They rummaged for at least half an hour through old equipment Ronan didn’t even know how to use and laughing when they found something especially extraordinary and weird. Finally, taking their pile of old dream shit, as Ronan called it, they went back to a slightly dimmed fire and began throwing junk at it one piece at a time.

“Are you sure you want to throw all this out?” Adam asked, holding something that looked like a saddle, only it was made of wood, and had wings and a beak.

Ronan threw one item in the fire and shrugged. “What can I say. I’m devoted to destruction.”

Adam sighed and threw the saddle in. The fire flared and grew with every piece of junk added to it.

After the pile was gone, they took their previous positions in front of the flames, sharing a blanket, even though they both knew for a fact, that they didn’t need it this time. They sat like that chatting nonsense for hours, and when it was finally time to go to bed, Ronan put out the fire. For a moment he stared at the dying embers, when he poured water on them.

“I want to touch one.” He said out loud.

Adam sighed. Ronan very quickly, barely grazing it, touched one. It still hurt greatly and he cursed.

Adam stood by and watched as Ronan poured water on his finger. “I might regret asking, but why?”

Ronan smiled the sharpest smile he could make. “Because I’m a sucker for pain.”

Adam groaned at that. “Yeah, I regret asking.” He turned around and headed to the Barns.

Ronan laughed and followed him.

 


End file.
